


Hungry

by iironhide



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iironhide/pseuds/iironhide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia's hungry, but not for food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> This is still one of my favorite writings. I don't know why.

Miss Hungary groaned from her boredom. She was stuck in another world meeting, and wouldn't be let out for another hour to go before their lunch break. During this meeting, she sat next to Lichtenstein and Spain, which wasn't too bad as Miss Hungary thought of it. She liked Lichtenstein, and she had no real problems with the Spaniard sitting on her right. This meeting wouldn't have been so bad... if it weren't for Prussia, who was sitting a few seats down from her on the opposite side of the long table. He would make vulgar gestures to her, winking at her every once in a while, making the Hungarian blush just a little each time.

The woman looked to the clock, and noticed that she still have forty-five minutes left of this dreadful meeting. He groaned quietly again before putting her head down on the desk, her hair splaying out over the hardwood table. She raised her head, held her head in her right hand and yawned.

 _'Just a little bit longer, than you don't have to go to another world meeting for another year...'_ Hungary thought to herself, trying her best to survive the her boredom.

Hungary then glanced the end of the table. She saw Germany, yelling and arguing with her ex-husband, Austria. The two were fighting over some unknown reason. which could be just about anything, from money to politics or even food. Along side that, America was laughing loudly, while Britain and France were arguing over... well, just about everything.

Miss Hungary closed her eyes and smiled, at least the meeting wasn't as boring down at the other end as it was at this end. She opened her eyes again, and scanned the room. Across the table from her sat Finland, and next to him, Belarus to his left, and Iceland to his right. Further down the other side of the table, she saw that a certain Prussian was looked around, seeing if she could find him somewhere else in the room. With no luck of spotting him, she simply just shrugged her shoulders, making the assumption that he snuck his way out to go to the men's room, or to grab an early bite to eat. She shrugged it off as it was nothing to worry about, but how wrong she was.

Unknown to her, the Prussian had slipped underneath the table and carefully crawled towards the Hungarian sitting a few seats down from him. He managed to get to her unnoticed. He slipped his head between her knees, which were slightly open underneath the wooden table. The male was also unable to do his current action without Hungary detecting him, which on his account, was a very lucky break.

_'Yo... Hungary... Hungary...'_

Without much luck of getting her attention, the Prussian decided to take more of an evasive action. He looked down and under her skirt, eyeing the pink and white polk-a-dot panties. He smirked a shit-eating grin, before trailing his fingers down her clothed clit.

That surely got her attention.

Miss Hungary gasped quietly. She looked down between her legs, and nearly screamed at the top of her lungs. Sitting between her knees was that douchebag Prussia.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" She whispered loudly to him.

The albino chucked softly. "I'm hungry, Hungary." he answered with a slight purr in his voice.

"Then go get something to eat, you moron!" She said angrily, the blush on her face darkening.

"Oh, but that's just it. I'm not hungry for food, my dear. I have something... else in mind." Prussia said to Hungary, trailing his fingers down her panties, making her gasp again.

She bit her lip, and her blush turned into a darker shade of pink. Luckily, nobody seemed to noticed her sudden actions, as everybody had began talking to other people in the meeting. Spain was busy talking to Denmark about axes or something, and Lichtenstein was talking to her brother, Switzerland, or rather, he was complaining about something, and she was listening and nodding her head.

Looking down, she saw Prussia's signature shit-eating grin once gain, before saying something. "Alright, make it quick."

His smirk widened and more, before he disappeared beneath her skirt. Prussia moved his hand up to the lining of her panties, pulling the aside her underwear to reveal her entrance. He pushed a button; her clit, and rubbed a bit, making her thighs twitch just a little. Becoming annoyed with her her panties already, he pulled them down a bit, to her knees and slid his way underneath them. Eyeing her entrance, he teased her a bit, rubbing her clit softly and teasing her folds. Prussia rubbed her spots harder and faster, feeling the humidity of her vagina reaching his nose. Concluding that he had teased her enough, he kissed her entrance, hearing a tiny moan above his head.

He smirked again, before sticking his tongue inside of her. He placed his hands on her thighs, keeping them in place. Soon, his tongue thrusts caught a rhythm. Hungary hardly ever made a sound, but he knew she enjoyed it as she was trying to hump his face, trying to get his tongue as deep as it could go.

Prussian then slipped a finger inside of her, thrusting in beat with this tongue. Her thighs became sweaty, and he could hear the small sounds of pleasure she made. One finger became two, and two fingers became three, before he felt her vagina wall contract around him, and felt the fluids of her orgasm fill his mouth. He pulled his mouth away, but left his fingers inside of her, letting her grip onto something as she rode out her orgasm. Once he knew she was finished, he lapped up the mess before removing himself from in between her thighs, and helped her pull up her panties.

Prussia quickly made his way back to his seat, again undetected, and pulled himself back up into his seat. Once he was seated, Germany had dismissed the meeting to lunch.

He leaned back in his chair with his hands knotted behind his head. His brother, Germany, came up to him.

"Hallo, bruder. Would you like to join me for lunch?"

The Prussian thought about it for a minute. "Hm, nah. I just ate." Once again, Prussia's infamous shit-eating grin stretched across his face as he glanced at Hungary, who was still a bit disoriented, but was able to comprehend his look. Her blush darkened to the darkest shade of pink before she stood up and walked the best she could the door, and the only thing Prussia could do was close his eyes and chuckle.


End file.
